Ephemeral
by Iridescxnt
Summary: Anwin was Candor. Completely, and wholeheartedly honest. So, it wasn't a surprise when her aptitude results were Candor. But, what she hadn't expected was for them to also be Dauntless. Torn between who she is and who she could be, Anwin must make a choice. Live in a lie amid a world of truth, or start over, and be someone completely new. [Eric/OC] (No war)


**Hey, friends. This is a Divergent fanfiction because, I cannot get enough of Eric. Some things will be a bit different, for example there will be no war, there will be some conflict but war will certainly be averted. I don't know about you guys but when I was reading the series I couldn't help but, crave Tris just living in her faction. We never got to see her completely assimilate, so I will be attempting to do that. I'm not saying it'll work. Enjoy the story.**

 **Of course, all rights go to Veronica Roth, I simply own a couple of characters here and there.**

 ** _summary_**

 **Anwin was Candor. Completely, and wholeheartedly honest. So, it wasn't a surprise when her aptitude results were Candor. But, what she hadn't expected was for them to also be Dauntless. Torn between who is and who she could be, Anwin must make a choice. Live in a lie amid a world of truth, or start over, and be someone completely new. (Set a year before Tris's initiation, no war.) [Eric/OC]**

.

Anwin wasn't new to the aptitude test, she had three older siblings who'd all told her horrific tales, if only to frighten her. She just couldn't, or more so wouldn't, believe it was finally her turn. Of course, as she got older she knew that her brothers and sisters' tales had been undeniably false. It was a simple, yet entirely complex in the science behind it, test that was administrated to tell you where you belong. And, Anwin knew wholeheartedly where she belonged, Candor. Of course, she couldn't deny the tug in her heart for freedom. The idea of her hair rippling through the wind and nothing between her and the air, but a thin layer of clothes. But, she also couldn't deny the call for normalcy. How, she had no filter, and absolutely couldn't imagine living in a world where she had to control what she said. She found court cases, and the lot so fascinating. It seemed impossibly she could be anything other than Candor.

Her eldest sibling, Covette, had deigned to stay in the truth faction, as did her second eldest sibling, Lukas. And, her youngest brother, Virion the sibling she'd always been closest with – probably because of their proximity in age – had transferred to Erudite. Which, hadn't been a surprise to any of the family, but still utterly broke her heart.

Anwin was ready, and she was excited. The teenage thrill and anticipation of finding out where she truly belonged was too enthralling to deny. She woke early that morning, dressed in her favorite outfit – a tight white dress and a black blazar. Her mother's heels, just so she could feel tall, and of course it wouldn't be completed without silver bangles.

"You look absolutely stunning," her mom, thin lipped and sharp eyed, commented on her attire. She enjoyed the finest things in life, diamonds, sparkles, and assorted ensembles with glittering jewels.

"Thank you, Mom," she grinned taking her seat at the table, "oh dear, tell me you didn't make bacon? You know I turn into a complete pig when I am around it… pun intended." The laugh her mother iterated made her feel light and airy, and she couldn't possibly imagine a life without her Mother. She had such kind eyes, and a gentle touch, but a brutally honest disposition.

"Are you nervous for today?" she asked, taking a seat and folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"Honestly," she sighed looking down at her plate, "no. I know where I belong, and this test is just going to reaffirm it."

"Good," her mother grinned, seeming to release a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Anwin wolfed down her breakfast, in a very unladylike fashion. Though, Anwin wasn't ladylike in the slightest. She sat her plate in the sink before giving her mother a quick hug. Her mom held onto her a little longer than usual, and it was weird. They weren't the type of family to show so much affection.

.

Anwin's best friend of 10 years, Tara, was already waiting for her in the line. She wore her long blonde hair in waves around her shoulders, and was sporting a long sleeved bodycon dress. She was beautiful, and no matter how many times Anwin tried to assure herself that she wasn't jealous, the Candor in her couldn't believe that lie.

"Don't you look spectacular," Tara grinned pulling Anwin into a tight embrace.

"Mom said I looked nice too, that's very conspicuous," Anwin clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, a nervous tick she'd developed as a kid. Though, she wasn't sure why she was nervous. That was ridiculously, she knew without a doubt where she belonged, right?

Tara rolled her eyes, "it's not conspicuous that you look nice, you're beautiful Annie. And, you'd do best to remember that," she twisted to point at the two boys staring in their direction. Anwin felt her cheeks heat up, but scowled at the girl.

"Oh, you're absurd," she rolled her eyes directing her to face the front of the line.

.

The line had moved quicker than Anwin had originally thought possible, and soon it was her turn. Tara had gone in the wave before her, and was waiting for her outside under the oak tree. She entered the small room, clad with a chair, a mirror, and a very complex looking machine. Anwin decided she wouldn't question it.

She took a seat wordlessly, the girl who was administering her test was tall and lanky, but had a very strong build. "I'm Rhen, I'll be administering your test today." Anwin nodded taking the liquid she had offered, she guzzled it down without a second thought.

The next thing she knew she was in a room surrounded by mirrors. Before she heard a disembodied voice say, "choose." Okay, that was spooky, she didn't have very many options, a knife or raw meat. She raised an eyebrow.

"I actually don't want either, but thanks for offering," she said turning her nose up at the 'gifts'. She didn't know why she'd need it, and she wasn't worried. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Then there was a dog growling, an actual dog growling. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't start to feel her heart beat up until he was full speed running at her. When the dog lunged she did the first thing that she could think of and kicked the dog in the face. She heard his neck snap and felt her heart break, she didn't mean to kill the thing, just gently maim.

"Sorry," she muttered looking away from the dog.

The next thing she knew she was on one of the buses, "have you seen this man?"

There was a factionless looking man holding some newspaper clippings of a man I had indeed seen, "I don't really know him, but he definitely looks familiar."

"That's not enough, listen, my son and daughter are in danger, please have you seen this man?" he said forcefully shoving the paper in her face and she got a waft of his smelly underarms.

"Good lord, when is the last time you bathed?" she said plugging her nose and gagging, "seriously, man, I don't know him. I've just seen him around a couple of times." That didn't seem to satisfy the man, his jaw hardened, and he pounced on top of her. He started slamming punch after punch into her face, before she could get her bearings. She flung her knee up, landing right in his crotch. She pushed him off her before kicking him a couple times.

"Asshole," she scowled spitting on his trembling body.

.

Anwin sat up blinking the images out of her mind, that wasn't at all what she'd been expecting. She turned to Rhen looking at her expectantly, "so, what was my result?"

"Candor…" she trailed off before closing her eyes, "and, Dauntless."

Anwin looked at her in disbelief, "what are you talking about? That's impossible."

"Not impossible, just not usual," she frowned, "listen, you can't tell anyone. Not your family, not your friends, no one. You have to keep this to yourself, it's imperative if you want to survive."

"I don't understand," she said shaking her head in disbelief, "what am I supposed to do tomorrow, then?"

"You're going to choose Candor, as far as we're concerned that was your result. At least, that's what I manually entered," she explained punching buttons into the computer system she had set up next to the chair.

"But," she tried but was quickly interrupted.

"Now, go," she shooed her away, not giving her much to go off. She was riddled with questions when she met Tara outside, she couldn't bring herself to try an understand what this meant.

"So," Tara grinned, "how'd it go?" It was such a harmless question but, Anwin instantly tensed.

"Fine," she lied, very, very poorly.

"Oh…" Tara sighed, "I am guessing you didn't get the faction you wanted. It's going to be okay, Anwin. You still have the right to choose no matter what, don't let the test get you down, okay?"

"Yeah," she said, deciding to leave it at that. "Thanks."

Tara sensing her uncomfort changed the subject. "So, do you have any plans for your last, presumably, night as a Candor?"

"No, I have a lot to think about, odds are I'll be spending my night holed up in my room," Anwin shrugged, telling the complete truth. Well, as much as she could bare.

.

"Good morning, dear," her mom grinned ear to ear. Anwin returned the smile halfheartedly, while her mother looked her up and down quizzically. She was wearing a bear of black closed toe shoes, black dress pants, and a white blouse. Adorned with jewelry, of course.

"I would have thought you'd dress a bit more…" she stalled trying to think of the correct word, "dressy. Hmm, there is still time to change. Would you like to borrow a pair of my heels?" That had confirmed Anwin's suspicion, she'd expected to her to stay. Anwin didn't know why, but she felt her heart constrict.

"No, Mom," Anwin shook her head, "this will do fine." Something dimmed in her Mom's eyes, nothing short of disappointment. Anwin hated to have caused that, but she didn't know what to do. She had been so sure she'd stay, how could she not? She wanted to tell her mom the truth, that she was divergent, but she couldn't. And, the thought of holding that lie in, god, it was consuming.

"Besides, I'm going to have to invest in my own heels, eventually," Anwin tried to amend reaching out and grabbing her Mom's hands. She sat up a little straighter, the truth of her age displayed on her face.

She inhaled sharply, "don't stay, not because of me Anwin. I know you care about me, but if you truly need to defect I will not be mad. I will love you just as I always have."

"Mom," Anwin breathed feeling the tears spill down her cheek. "I don't know what to do, I was so sure."

"Shh, you'll do fine. I know when the time comes you'll make the right choice. Let's go," her mom said standing up from the table and straightening out her outfit.


End file.
